Zeus
|death=Amortal |species=Deity |gender=Male |height=1 googol feet (temporarily) |mass= |hair=White |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |nationality=Greek |occupation=King of the Gods |era=*Cosmological era (possibly) *B.C. era (possibly) *Elder era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era *Legacy era (assumed) |affiliation=Olympians |masters= |apprentices= }} Zeus is a supernatural being and the God of Thunder as defined by certain religions (and other belief systems) who is most often conceived of as the King of the Gods, giving him ultimate authority over human affairs. Zeus' weapon of choice was the Perpetual Bolt. Biography Mythical origins A supernatural being, Zeus was born thousands of years before the Second NoHead War to Kronos, the Titan King. Based on an offhand remark by Zeus, Kronos feared Zeus might one day overthrow him so he tried to eat him. Following mythology, his mother hid him away until Zeus was old enough to challenge his father and banish him for the attempt on his son's life. King of the Gods Personality and traits Zeus was a patient, just, and wise king who strived to maintain the well-being of reality. Powers and abilities As the God of Thunder and King of the Gods, Zeus possessed Transcendent Physiology, bearing all of the various superhuman attributes expected of a being in his position. Possessions Zeus wielded the Perpetual Bolt, a portable beam of energy that was his preferred weapon. Behind the scenes Theoretically if Zeus is one googol feet across, it would mean that his eventual battle with the equally large Nebelon would last several trillion years, considering that nothing can exceed the speed of light. This would mean that swinging an arm alone might be a feat that would traverse several billion light years, which will require the same number of years in real time, to execute. However, since relativistic physics are taken into consideration, it would mean that Zeus experiences severe time dilation effects that would theoretically make what seems to be a trillion years last only several seconds, if the battle occurs at near light speed. Thus, the battle shown might be a condensed event that occurs not from the observer's objective time frame, but from Zeus' subjective time frame. If the battle really took several trillion years though, in actuality, the galaxies should dwindle in terms of their stellar intensity due to the end of solar rebirth cycles caused by the heat death of the universe, assuming a situation whereby a big crunch does not happen. Another possibility is that the "movements" of the god are actually the god teleporting his body parts around to block and attack. Instantaneous teleportation seems possible and at least Nebelon has been seen making fluid motions. It would allow the parts of the god to move billions of light years at a time, making it entirely possible for a battle of that scale to occur. We must assume that since Nebelon can match Zeus, she will operate using basically the same principles. Most likely, however, is that Zeus is simply capable of moving faster than light even if the torque of his muscle movements do not hint as such, as the Gods are fully capable of surpassing the impossible. It is possible that the final battle between Nebelon and Zeus happened in a completely separate dimension. This could be an explanation as to the speed of the duelists, as well as why the S.M.S.B. was able to watch it unfold as the viewer could though the portal. It also dismisses any worries of genocide in the cross-fire, since the galaxies are mostly empty of life. If their powers did not defy the law of conservation of energy, Zeus would have been so massive that entire galaxies would have been pulled towards (and possibly merge with) his body due to gravitational attraction. Unless the battle between Zeus and Nebelon included only mutantry, the people observing the battle would, at the very least, have been permanently blinded purely from the amount of visible light released. Although The Inferno Relit implies that Zeus is an organic, living being, The New Order classifies him as being entirely transcendent. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Amortals Category:Deities Category:Greek individuals Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Royalty